Harry Potter and the Secret of Rose
by kimcatus
Summary: Could Harry Potter really have another aunt who falls in love with Professor Snape? Not HBP compliant, AU after OOTP.
1. Chapter 1

Rose looked at herself in the mirror, "You're a witch, a complete and total witch!" she complained to the reflection.

Shaking her short reddish blond hair, she smiled ruefully at the observation and the memory of last night and continued on with her morning routine. It wasn't working though; all she could think of was how Tom had treated her last night. Sometimes she thought there had to be more to relationships; there had to be more than just this lukewarm feeling of, well, of like. She could honestly say she had never been in love, or even felt anything close to love.

Tom was nice and sweet, but that was just it; Rose wanted more than nice and sweet. Although she definitely didn't want to put herself in danger, what was the harm in wishing for a little excitement?

Rose finished up with a dab of soft pink lip-gloss; she looked at the reflection. Not too bad she decided, but still, something seemed to be missing in her life. She didn't feel complete, and she wasn't really sure what it was that was missing. A boyfriend? Maybe. But still, did you have to have someone in your life to feel complete?

Rose turned from the mirror, disgusted with the wanderings of her mind; it was way too early for this sort of thing, she thought; I haven't even had my first cup of coffee!

Walking down the steps of her flat slowly, she slowed to look out the window that was above the front door. From the middle of the staircase, she could look out and see London and the sun rising over the buildings. She loved London, had loved London from the beginning, moving here five years ago in search of a new career. And maybe a boyfriend...and a little excitement. A little passion in her life. All Rose knew, she was in search of something; she just didn't really know what that was.

The doorbell rang just as she was bringing the steaming cup of coffee to her lips.

"Who the-" she muttered against the warm porcelain. Maybe it was FedEx, delivering her a new life. God knows, she could use it. Rose took a quick sip of the steaming brew, before setting the cup down and rushing to the door.

The doorbell rang again, and again. Polite, yet insistent.

"I'm coming, just hold on! "Rose yelled. Wow, who had that much energy this early?

Rose opened the door and knew immediately these people were not with FedEx. A tall man with a cape and long gray hair stood in her doorway, accompanied by a woman in a plaid cape with a matching wool hat.

"Albus Dumbledore at your service, m'dear," the tall man bowed his head slightly. "And this is my colleague Minerva McGonagall. May we come in?"

Rose stepped back, stunned. Who were these people? Was there a movie being filmed somewhere? These people couldn't possible dress like this everyday could they? Not that it looked so terrible on them, she mused. The tall man had a quiet dignity about him, and Rose couldn't picture him in blue jeans, or even a suit and tie.

"Um, can I get you coffee or maybe something else to drink?" Rose mumbled; why did these people make her so nervous? Obviously they were just a couple of kooks selling vacation packages or maybe they were members of some new age cult.

"No thank you, dear. We just would like to talk to you, if you don't mind." The woman had sat down on the loveseat, the man in the big leather chair that was Rose's favorite. Rose sat down on the edge of the loveseat by the woman, poised to run if they presented a threat.

"I really don't know how to explain all this to you, but I hope you will keep an open mind, and realize that we are here to help you." Dumbledore said, leaning over to gently pat her knee. Rose looked up, into twinkling eyes and knew that nothing would get her to leave before she heard what they had to say.

"We believe you are a witch my dear. Probably a very good one, but there is no way to tell, as you have never had any training, and you're what? 30 now?" He made a tsking sound with his tongue, as if this were a tragedy. Although her age, or the fact the she hadn't had any training was the tragedy, Rose couldn't say. "We would love to have you come back with us to our school, Hogwarts, and perhaps see about your training." Dumbledore didn't sound crazy, but did he just say that she was a witch?

"I know this is a shock to you, but really, it is for your own good. We think you may be in danger. We would have come sooner, but we have only just found you." Minerva pursed her lips; as if were Rose's fault that she couldn't be found sooner.

"A witch? Well, obviously Tom sent you to try and play a joke on me...in fact, he just called me that last night. Is this his way of apologizing? Well, it won't work, I told him last night it was over, and I'm not a witch!" The laughter escaped her lips before she could stop it, a quick short, hysterical laugh.

Rose stood up. "Thanks anyway, and your costumes are wonderful, but really, I just don't think this is very funny."

Dumbledore stood also, "I know you have a hard time believing this; most people who find out they are witches are much younger, and are more open to the possibility of magic in their lives. But I assure you dear child, you are a witch, there is no mistaking that!"


	2. Chapter 2

Professor Snape stalked down the corridor of Hogwarts, his black cloak trailing behind him like a huge dark shadow, as he made his way towards Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's office.

"Peppermint drop," he muttered the password quickly, making his way into the headmaster's inner sanctum.

"Where is she? Is she here?" Snape demanded as he threw open the door to Dumbledore's office. "What does she know?"

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his massive desk, a tired expression on his face.

"Calm down my dear Severus. She is here, resting, and she is, or I might say, was, completely oblivious to any of this. She has lived as a Muggle for half of her life, not knowing about our world, or the part she is to play in it. She needs some time. Madam Pomfrey has given her something to help her sleep and to rest while she coincides herself to this."

"I want to see her. I found out about her, I got the information from Voldemort and I want to talk to her, to see her. She's mine." Snape's black eyes glistened as he paced the room, unable to stand still. "Is she really-?"

Dumbledore held up his hand to stop him.

"Yes, we believe she is Lily Evan's sister. The good news is that you found her before Voldemort did. I can't imagine what kind of horror and torture he would have put her through, knowing she was related to Harry Potter. I believe he would have used her to get to Harry," Dumbledore sighed.

Running his hand over his eyes, Professor Snape sat down heavily and exhaled slowly.

"I do want to see her, Headmaster. I feel a sort of, responsibility for her. I...knew Lily at school," he finished slowly.

"Yes, yes Severus, all in good time. But realize, Rose is not Lily. She has not had information regarding our world and is completely ignorant of the extent of the danger she is in."

Rose awoke slowly...where was she? She looked around; she felt rested, as if she had just finished a long nap out in the spring sunshine. She looked to be in some sort of castle. Castle! She thought to herself, what in the world? Then it hit her: the two strangers that had shown up at her door yesterday with some crazy story of her being a witch. Well, not so crazy, she reminded herself. She was here, wasn't she? She didn't really remember all of what Dumbledore and McGonagall had told her, but she believed them. She didn't know why – maybe they had bewitched her, but she did believe them. All of a sudden, she had a nephew, and she found out she was a witch and that somebody named Voldemort wanted both of them dead. She closed her eyes again and shivered as a cold ripple of fear snaked its way down her spine, unaware of the dark shadow that approached her.

Severus Snape approached Rose's bed in the hospital wing and saw her shiver – he reached out a hand to brush the red-gold hair from her cheek and stopped himself. She looked so much like his beloved Lily at first glance, but on closer inspection he could see the differences. Her small nose tilted up just a little too much, and her eyes were more cat shaped. Her pink lips were lusher and more full than Lily's had been, especially the bottom one, which was thrust out in a semi-pout as she slept.

He sat down in the chair, murmuring, "I'm right here Lily, I won't let anything happen to you. You are safe with me." Closing his eyes, he leaned back in the chair, totally unaware that he had just called her by his dead love's name.


	3. Chapter 3

"I have a what?" Harry Potter stammered, his green eyes filled with confusion. He sat down heavily in the large chair by Professor Dumbledore's desk, all the strength suddenly drained from him at Dumbledore's words.

Professor Dumbledore looked over his desk at Harry, a small smile on his kind face. "An aunt, Harry. Rose is your mother's – and your Aunt Petunia's – sister. Your parents hid her when you were a baby. When they knew Lord Voldemort wanted them dead."

Harry's face was pale; his body shook as if he were sick. He was confused, and a little excited. "I have a family," he whispered to himself. "But how has she been living all these years? Where has she been? Does she know about me? About our world?" A sudden thought struck Harry. "Does she know she's a witch?"

Dumbledore held up his hand to stem the rush of Harry's questions. "Yes, Harry, she knows about our world, and about you," he said, looking over his glasses at Harry. "Your parents gave her all new memories when they put her in hiding; she has lived as a Muggle these past fifteen years, not knowing any different. It was explained to her when she was younger that her family was killed in a car accident."

At these words, Harry sat up straight, remembering how his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had told him HIS parents were killed in a car crash. But at least she got to know her family, even if she doesn't remember knowing them, he thought to himself longingly.

"W-when can I meet her?" Harry asked, uncertainly. Did he want to meet her? She was a stranger, but yet she was family. The only family he had. Harry didn't count the dreaded Dursleys as family, although Petunia Dursley was his mother's sister.

"Now, if you like, Harry." Professor Dumbledore got up from behind his desk. "Madam Pomfrey informed me earlier that she was awake, and asking to meet you, too."

Harry stood outside the hospital wing door, afraid to go in. He knew that Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey had left him alone to meet Rose, but now he wished someone were here with him. He heard a noise behind him, and turned to see a large, orange cat. "Crookshanks," Harry breathed. "You scared me, you silly cat!" Harry said shakily, putting his hand over his heart to emphasize the fact. Crookshanks nudged his leg, as if to say, "Well, go on!"

Pushing the heavy door open, Harry saw a young woman sitting in the last hospital bed, reading a book. She looked up, and Harry was relieved to see that although she looked similar to his mother, Lily, she was not her twin. Harry didn't think he could have borne that. It would have been too weird.

"Hello, you must be Harry." Rose put her book aside and sat up a little straighter, holding out her hand as if she were being introduced to a business acquaintance. "I'm Rose," She looked down at her hand, and smiled sheepishly, realizing what she had done. Withdrawing her hand, she waited for Harry to pull up a chair.

"Hi," Harry said quietly.

"I know this must be pretty strange for you. I know it is for me. I mean, when those two professors came to my door and told me everything; I thought it was some joke. I thought I was on one of those new reality shows," Rose said quickly, seeming not to notice Harry's puzzled expression.

"I thought maybe somebody was playing a prank on me, and I just couldn't believe the extent of it. I mean, the costumes were great, and the story was really well concocted. But then, I realized that it wasn't a joke, and that it was all…really…true," Rose stopped to take a breath, realizing that she had been babbling.

"I'm sorry Harry, she said, glancing down in embarrassment. "I'm really nervous, and I when I get really nervous, I can't seem to shut up."

Harry laughed. "You're nervous? The only family I ever had was the Dursleys and they hate me…"

"I know, I lived with a foster family when I was younger, and I don't think they liked me much either!" Rose said, excitedly. Suddenly, it was if the just meeting a stranger feeling between them was gone, and they were just family members who hadn't seen each other in a very long time, catching up with each other's lives.

Severus Snape pushed open the doors to the hospital wing, but stopped when he saw Harry and Rose sitting and talking and laughing.

Rose, hearing the heavy doors creak, looked over and saw Snape standing in the doorway. She gave him a puzzled look as he turned quickly and left, letting the door crash behind him.

"Who was that?" she asked Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Snape…well, Professor Snape. He teaches Potions here at Hogwarts. He went to school with my mum and dad and I know he hated my dad, and I think he's transferred all that hate to me now. I don't know why he'd be here though…maybe he was looking for Madam Pomfrey," he mused.

Rose looked at the doors…she could have sworn that she saw a sad look of longing in the dark eyes, but she shook her head slightly. Must have been the light, she thought, as she yawned loudly. "I'm sorry, Harry," She said quickly.

"It's okay, it's almost time for supper, so I need to be going," Harry stood up. Snape's brief presence seemed to have put a pall over him. He didn't understand why he was coming to the hospital wing, and he hoped it didn't have anything to do with Rose.

"Come back tomorrow Harry, so we can talk some more. I want to know everything about you!" Rose said, sinking down into the bed. She opened her green eyes so like Harry's and looked at her nephew. "I'm so glad to know that I have real family, " she said quietly.

"Me too, " Harry said, but Rose was already asleep, and didn't hear Harry's last quiet words. "Aunt Rose."

Snape paced his dungeon room. He wanted to go see Rose, explain to her how he had found her. He was the one that had found her; he was the one that saved her, by alerting Professor Dumbledore. If Voldemort had found her first, she would have been tortured and eventually, killed. And for nothing, he thought. She didn't even know who she was, let alone have been able to lead Voldemort to Harry. Severus stopped and passed a hand wearily over his eyes. Rose looked so much like Lily, yet he had to keep telling himself she wasn't Lily Evans. Lily Evans was dead.

"Drat that Potter boy!" Snape mumbled to himself. "Just like his father – always in the way and causing trouble."

He turned quickly, deciding to go see Rose and tell her how he felt about her…and Lily.

Rose sat up in bed, all of her earlier tiredness having drained away, listening to Severus Snape trying to describe his feelings for her sister, Lily. He seemed to be having a hard time explaining and expressing his deep emotions, instead, directing all his anger towards James Potter.

"And then that James Potter stole her away from me!" Snape thundered, his black eyes flashing with emotion. "How dare he take what was mine?"

Rose looked at him with sympathy…she hadn't known James well, and she didn't like the person that Snape was describing, but she wanted to give her sister's husband the benefit of the doubt.

"But Severus, it really doesn't sound as if Lily was yours…and anyway, you can't own someone's feelings."

Snape interrupted her, continuing his tirade as if hadn't even heard her.

"So, when I found you, I knew I had to save you. To protect you from Voldemort as I couldn't protect Lily from James Potter." Severus took a deep breath. Finally he had been able to explain to someone how he had felt about what James Potter had done to him.

"Thank you, Severus, for saving my life." Rose said quietly, feeling extremely sorry for the pale, dark haired man before her. "You must really have loved Lily," she said softly, hardly daring to breathe. Why couldn't she remember any of this? Although her memories had been altered, Rose was sure she would have remembered her sister mentioning someone who had loved her so deeply. Wouldn't she?

"I…I…did…" Snape breathed, looking into Rose's eyes…her beautiful green eyes that were so much like Lily's. He reached a hand towards Rose, trembling, and then swiftly drew back, as would a child who's afraid to touch something forbidden.

Rose reached for the hand that Severus had withdrawn, grabbing it and pressing her cheek against it, a single tear drop falling down her soft cheek onto Severus's rough hand.

"Tell me Severus…please. I don't remember anything about my sister. Tell me about you and Lily."


	4. Chapter 4

Rose walked down the steps in Hogwarts, her thoughts whirling. She felt shaky and had to steady herself with a hand on the thick stone banister. She couldn't believe the story Severus had told her a couple days ago. It was a fantastic tale of his love for her sister…a sister Rose barely remembered. She knew that she had been sent away to live with Muggles to protect her. And she knew that Lily had used a memory charm on her to protect her. Lily had done all of this out of love, but it didn't make Rose feel any less angry. That thought pulled her up short. Yes, she thought, she was angry with Lily for sending her away. But as soon as she thought that, the anger died away. Sighing, she continued down the stairs. She couldn't be mad at Lily. She had saved Rose's life by sending her away and pretending that she never existed. That must have been hard, thought Rose with sympathy. Rose shook her head, brushing her hair from her face. She couldn't think about this now. Quickening her steps, she made her way down the steps towards the main hall, intending on going outside for some fresh air to clear her head. As soon as she stepped from the last step, it seemed as if the whole castle stopped and looked at her.

Ok, well, she thought, I **am** still in Muggle clothes. I'm sure these kids aren't used to seeing people wander around who aren't in school robes. She smiled at a few of the young people, but after receiving nothing but stares, she dropped her eyes. She had never felt so strange and unwelcome in her whole life. Tears sprang to her eyes, but she dashed them away quickly.

"Rose! Rose, wait!" a voice from behind her made her turn. A tall, thin man with tatty robes and greying brown hair was striding towards her.

"Dumbledore told me you'd be around here. My name's Lupin…Remus Lupin. I used to teach here at Hogwarts," Remus Lupin had tired but kind eyes, Rose noted. She shook his proffered hand, grateful for a kind smile and a friendly face.

"I knew James and Lily when they were here at Hogwarts, also," he continued. "Professor Dumbledore thought you might like to talk about them." Lupin held out his arm. "Would you care to walk around the grounds? I can give you the grand tour," he smiled down at Rose.

Rose linked her arm through his. "But I've already talked to Severus. He told me so much about Lily and James." She felt Lupin's arm stiffen under her hand. He stopped and looked down at her with a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Yes, Severus does have his side of the story, I suppose. But there's always two sides to every story, hmm?" Remus looked down at her with a smile, this one reaching his eyes this time. "But let's go enjoy the sunshine and we can talk."

Rose sat on the stone bench by the lake, not feeling the coldness of the stone seeping through her clothing. She was thinking on everything Remus Lupin had told her about her sister and James Potter. She was more confused than ever. The things that Lupin had told her didn't match up to what Severus had told her the night before. According to Severus, James had been a troublemaker who hated Severus for no reason. James had also stolen Lily's attention from Severus by utterly humiliating Severus in front of her. Yet, Remus had told her that while James did seem to have a hatred for Severus, Lily had never been close to Snape but had pitied him when James would ridicule him. Rose's thoughts whirled. Who did she believe? It was obvious that Severus Snape had loved Lily…Rose had seen that in his eyes when he talked about her.

Rose got up from the bench, brushing the dirt from her pants as she stood up. Her head hurt and she was seriously wishing that she had never answered her front door a week ago…was it only a week ago that Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall had shown up at her door? Rose was sure her life would be so much easier right now without all this.

Rose shivered slightly as she headed down the damp stairs towards the dungeons, passing a couple burly Slytherin students on the way. They looked as if they were going to say something, but Rose threw them an icy stare and hurried past them. Severus teaches down here? She thought grimly to herself. How…depressing. Shivering again, and pulling her borrowed cloak more tightly around her, Rose stopped in front of his office. Her hand shook slightly as she reached up to knock on the thick wooden door, but whether this was from the cold, or something else, she wasn't sure.

The doors opened and Severus looked down at her in surprise, a heavy traveling cloak thrown over his shoulders.

"Rose! What are you doing down here?" he sounded surprised. "I was just coming to find you…and to tell you goodbye. I have to…go away for a while."

"Where are you going Severus? You look exhausted!" Rose took in Severus's appearance. He was wan and looked as if he hadn't slept in many days. His normally pale skin was even paler, if such a thing was possible and his black eyes seemed flat, without the usual glint.

Severus passed a hand over his eyes and sighed. He didn't want to tell Rose about his work for the Order of the Phoenix as a spy for Dumbledore. He was afraid she wouldn't understand the severity of the situation with Voldemort. But how could he explain his being away from school in the middle of a term?

"Sit down Rose," he gestured to hard cold bench. "I need to explain some things to you."

Rose sat, looking puzzled and a little concerned. Severus hated that he had to put her through this, after all she had been through already. But she needed to know, he told himself.

He sat beside her, and took a deep breath. "I work…" his voice trembled slightly and he stopped himself. Rose couldn't know that he was scared to face Voldemort after betraying her whereabouts to Dumbledore. Not that he was afraid for his own life, but he was afraid whet Voldemort would do to Rose if he somehow tortured the information out of him about Rose's whereabouts. He sat up and took a deep breath. "I work for the Order of the Phoenix, as a spy. I am the one that found out about you and where you were, and I told Dumbledore about you, therefore not allowing Voldemort the supreme pleasure of killing Lily Potter's sister, and Harry Potter's aunt."

Rose blinked…Severus had told her that he was the one that saved her from Voldemort, but had not told her that this was at risk to his own life.

"And now I have to answer to Voldemort for my transgression…" his lips quirked in what might have been a smile, but there was no humor in his voice. "Rose, I don't know what Voldemort will do to me. I may not…" he took a deep breath. "I may not come back."

"Oh Severus!" Rose's eyes filled with tears. "Maybe it would have been better if you had just left me in London and pretended that I didn't exist. I don't want you hurt…not over me!" She dropped her head in her hands and sobbed. Where had all this come from? Why was she so upset at what Severus was telling her? Was it from just gratitude? Or some other feeling that ran deeper?

Rose felt Severus's rough hand on her head, caressing her as if he could draw strength from the warmth of her red-gold hair.

"Ah Rose, I am sorry that I have involved you in this. I never meant to upset you. I just wanted to keep you safe from Voldemort's wrath. I would never see you hurt from all this. I just wanted to protect you, as I couldn't protect Lily. I wanted a second chance." Severus slumped on the bench.

Rose looked up at him, through a haze of tears. Gone was the proud, arrogant man she had known before, and in his place was a man who looked as if he had been beaten already. Rose leaned in closer…she reached up and put her hand on Severus's face. Not knowing if what she was about to do would help or hurt, just knowing that she had to, she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. He sat stiffly for the space of a heartbeat, and Rose felt a moment of panic, but then his lips opened and welcomed hers with a kiss that burned of pain and passion.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall with a huge sigh and idly picked up a piece of toast covered with orange marmalade. Hermione Granger looked up from her book with an annoyed expression at being interrupted, but quickly realizing that Harry was extremely upset, she put her book down carefully.

"Harry, what's wrong?" She asked, leaning over to catch the goblet of pumpkin juice that Harry had sent teetering when he sat down.

Harry looked at the toast with a sour expression on his face and threw it down on his plate. "Everything, Hermione," he complained. "Everything! Do you know what I saw last night? It was so disgusting!" he made a face at the thought.

Thoughts of curses gone wrong or badly brewed potions sprang into Hermione's head. "Oh no! What happened, Harry?" she asked with alarm.

"Well, you know I had that detention with Snape last night? I went to his office and I saw…I saw…" Harry stopped and took a deep breath and closed his eyes, as if trying to fight off a terrible image.

Hermione sat, wide eyed, waiting for Harry to get control.

"I saw Rose and Snape…kissing!" Harry spat the last word out as if it were a filthy swear word. He couldn't believe his ear though…was Hermione actually giggling?

"Hermione! Why are you laughing? This is NOT funny!"

"Oh Harry, I am sorry. But I thought that maybe you had seen a Canker Sore Curse, or something truly awful," Hermione giggled softly.

"This IS awful! How could Rose have anything to do with that slimy git?" Harry complained, waving his arms wildly, threatening to knock over the stack of toast on the table, along with the same goblet of pumpkin juice that Hermione had saved earlier. "I mean, I saw her talking to Professor Lupin the other day. If she wanted to snog somebody, why couldn't she have snogged him?"

Hermione burst out laughing, this time loud enough to make a couple Gryffindor students further down the table look over. "Harry," she gasped between breaths. "You can't control how you feel about someone, or who you love, or want to kiss. It just happens," she looked wistfully towards the entrance of the Great Hall, where Ron Weasley, Harry's other best friend, was making his way slowly towards the table.

"But Snape…ugh! I already have to deal with the Dursleys! Can you imagine Snape in the family too? It's just too disgusting to even imagine!"

Hermione picked up her book again, but looked up at Harry with a small smile. "Well, why don't you go find Rose and see what she has to say about this?"

Harry had already gotten up from the table. "Yeah, I think I will," he said distractedly, waving a hello to Ron as he walked out of the Great Hall.

"What happened? What's wrong with Harry?" Ron asked sleepily as he sat down next to Hermione.

Hermione sighed and looked over at him. "Ron, you always seem to be the last to know anything!" She gathered up her books and left Ron sitting there with a confused expression on his freckled face.

Rose wandered around the grounds of Hogwarts in a daze after her soul-searing kiss with Severus. Her fingers kept touching her lips as if she could keep the taste of him there. She felt as if she had been sucked through a whirlwind and turned inside out. She couldn't match what Remus Lupin had said about Severus to the man she had kissed. The Severus she knew, although extremely intimidating and seemingly cold, was a tortured soul, but a soul that had depth and feeling, she was sure of that. Severus was a man who had been hurt deeply in both his childhood and adult life, and Rose thought that maybe he found a way to heal through her. Maybe it was because of Lily, and if that was the case, Rose thought, if Severus was drawing close to her because of her sister, and with some notion of redeeming himself, then so be it. Rose wanted to help Severus heal, and even if he was only drawn to her because of her sister, then Rose was ready to accept that. She was interrupted in her musings by a loud shout. Turning around, she saw Harry striding towards her and he didn't look happy. Uh-oh, she thought to herself.

Harry stopped in front of her, panting and out of breath. "How could you? How could you do it?" he gasped.

"What do you mean Harry?" But Rose already knew…somehow Harry knew about the kiss.

"Snogging Snape in full view…almost out in public like! How could you do it Rose?" Harry pleaded with her, as if willing her to say he was mistaken in what he had seen.

Rose noticed Harry had not called her Aunt, as he had been doing, but didn't comment. "Well, I don't know what you mean about being in public view," she said coldly. "We were in his office, and the door was shut. Maybe you shouldn't eavesdrop on people if you don't want to see things you don't like!" Rose felt terrible as soon as she had said this. She covered her mouth, as if trying to take back the angry words. "I'm sorry Harry, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"It's OK, you're right, I should have knocked, but I was down there for detention and I just wanted to get it over with. But Aunt Rose…Snape!" he said this as if the mere thought of it made his stomach turn. Which, in Harry's case was close to the truth.

Rose sighed. How could she explain her feeling for Snape to her 16-year old nephew? A nephew that she barely knew, and a nephew that hated the very sight of the man she had feelings for.

"Harry, I know you don't like Snape," she held up her hand to stop Harry from talking. "No, let me finish, please. I know you don't like him, and I know that he hasn't done much to endear himself to you." Harry made a rude noise at this comment. Green eyes met green eyes, and Rose continued. "But there is a depth to Severus that you don't see, Harry…there's a depth that I don't think anybody has seen, or even looked for, in a very long time. I can't even explain it Harry, and maybe it's only because of Lily that I feel drawn to Snape. He loved her deeply, you know."

Harry shook his head. "How could he have loved her? She tried to help him, and he called her names and treated her horribly! And she was just trying to stick up for him!" Harry didn't mention that Lily had done this because his father, James was teasing him.

"Yes, I know. Severus and Remus both told me about their time at Hogwarts…and about James and Lily also. But Harry, Severus did love your mother, and I think he feels terrible about the way he treated her. But unfortunately there's nothing he can do about it now…but I truly think he feels remorse and shame from his actions."

"So now he's using you to try and make him feel better! Get a clue Rose, Snape doesn't feel anything but disgust at being associated with Mudbloods, and that includes you!"

"Harry! Please try to overlook your anger and hatred for Severus and see the person under that cold exterior…I think you may be surprised at what you'll find."

"The only thing I'm surprised at is you being so stupid as to fall under his spell. He is a very skilled Legilimens you know. He can see into your mind, read your thoughts, and say what you want to hear. Oh, but I forgot, you wouldn't know about that, not having been brought up as a witch!"

Harry strode off, leaving Rose feeling as if she had completely and utterly failed at her attempt to reconcile the two most important men in her life.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose sat in the school's library, thumbing through a copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ that Hermione had lent her. She smiled to herself as she remembered Hermione's earnest face as she told her this book would absolutely fascinate her. At another time, Rose thought she would be enthralled with the book, learning about a world she had never known; a world that was suddenly feeling more and more like home. But she was worried about Severus and Harry. Two people that she had come to care for that couldn't be more different from each other. Two people who hated each other, however unfairly…two people whose only common bond was Rose.

A small noise startled Rose and she looked up to see Severus standing in front of her swaying on his feet from exhaustion. His face was bruised and bloodied; his usually immaculate robes were dirty and torn and his face was a ghastly shade of grey.

"Severus!" Rose made a move as if to fling herself off the chair, but stopped herself as Severus looked down at her, holding up a hand to stop her.

"Please don't, Rose. I'm filthy, and I need to clean up, and see Dumbledore and…" he trailed off as if it were just too much effort to talk.

Rose got up slowly…taking Severus by the arm, she led him gently to the chair she had just occupied. Severus leaned his head back and closed his eyes. She sat down on the floor by his feet and picked up a bloodied and bruised hand.

"Oh Severus," she breathed. "I was so worried. When you said you had to answer Voldemort's summons, I was so afraid you wouldn't come back." She leaned her cheek into his hand, taking care not to jostle his hand, which she was sure had a least two broken fingers. "I'll go find Dumbledore for you, Severus," she said, swiftly wiping her eyes and getting to her feet. "I'll bring him to you…" Severus held out a hand to her.

"No, I've changed my mind," Severus said thickly. "I need to be with you, just for a moment. I need to feel clean again, and I need …I need…you."

Rose carefully climbed in the chair with Severus, laying her head against his chest, not caring about the dirt and blood he was getting on her. She could hear Severus' heart beating against her ear and felt him sigh deeply and wrap his cloak around her, pulling her in closer, making her feel secure and safe.

Suddenly, a loud BANG made Rose sit up and Severus grab for his wand. A cold chill went through Rose as she looked up and saw a tall figure standing by the open door of the library. He wore a voluminous cloak that covered him from head to toe and had a hood pulled down over his face, but Rose felt a frisson of terror run through her at the sight of him.

"So, Severus, this is what has made you sloppy and forgetful," a cold voice whispered, stepping closer. "I had expected more, but no matter," the figure moved closer and Rose caught a glimpse of a white, snakelike face.

"How did you get in here?" Severus whispered, his voice steady.

The cloaked figure let out a soft noise, barely resembling a laugh, but Rose supposed it must be.

"I followed you of course...it's so very helpful to have a faithful servant in an enemy's camp. Argus Filch has been more than helpful in allowing me access inside Hogwarts. And all YOU could think about was getting back here…to her…and as you well know Severus, love makes people weak and foolish. I had hoped you would be forgetful in placing your spells around yourself and the school to not allow me access to you. And you've behaved admirably. I think I shall thank you by killing you first, so that you won't have to suffer through her death." The figure raised his wand and Rose looked up to see gleaming red eyes under the hood. "Get up, so that you can die like a man!"

Rose gripped Severus' cloak. "No Severus, please…" but what she was pleading for she didn't know. Severus took her hand and loosed it from his cloak.

"I love you Rose," he whispered as he turned and faced Voldemort.

A red bolt shot from Severus's wand, but was quickly blocked by Voldemort, who shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" his spell missing Severus as he hurled himself behind a solid oak library shelf.

"You can't hide from me, Severus," hissed Voldemort. "You've tried that before, so what makes you think it will work now?" He glided towards Rose and placing the tip of his wand under her chin, used it to pull her unwillingly from the chair.

Rose squirmed to get out of Voldemort's grip, "Let go of me you evil monster!"

"Let her go," Severus said calmly from behind Voldemort. Rose saw that he had his wand aimed at Voldemort's heart…or where it would be if he had one, Rose thought.

"You dare threaten me? I really don't think you're in any position to do that, my dear Severus," Voldemort turned, keeping Rose in front of him as a shield.

"Coward! You would use her to protect you? And I thought you were braver than that," Severus said calmly, his wand never wavering.

"Oh Severus, you really don't understand me at all. I am neither scared of you, or your puny threats. But I do know that while I have her, you will do whatever I tell you. You see, I know that you love her. Again, it is so helpful to have a spy in Hogwarts, and Argus has been so diligent in spying on you and allowing me access to you, and to her. So, I don't think you would do anything as foolish as trying to harm me while I have her."

"No, but I would!" a voice rang out from the other side of the library.

"Harry! I'm so glad you could join this family reunion," Voldemort's voice was almost cracking with excitement at the sight of Harry. "Now, whom do I kill first, hmmm?" the tip of Voldemort's wand tickled Rose's cheek, almost like a lover's caress, and Rose shuddered at the touch.

"Potter! Once again, your interference is neither necessary nor wanted," Severus growled. "Have you forgotten Priori Incantatem? You can not battle him with your wand, silly boy!"

Voldemort seemed to be enjoying the exchange between Harry and Severus, glancing back and forth between them as an excited spectator would at a tennis match. Rose felt his grip loosen and jerked sharply away from him and towards Severus.

"Rose, no!" Severus rushed to her as Voldemort raised his wand and shouted, "AVADA KEDRAVRA!" Rose fell in Severus' arms in a haze of green light.

"NO!" Harry screamed. Raising his wand, he pointed it at Voldemort with a shaking hand, but couldn't speak. He sank to his knees in despair; he heard a loud shriek of triumph from Voldemort as he pointed his wand at him. Dropping his head, he failed to see Professor Dumbledore behind him, raising his wand and shouting spells. He heard voices yelling, a scuffling sound and then a deathly silence. But he couldn't look up…he knew Voldemort had to be standing over him, ready to kill him too.


	7. Chapter 7

It was cold, but she was lying against something warm. Could you be both hot and cold when you were dead? Rose wondered as she opened her eyes to see Severus' strained face above her. She blinked, knowing that she had to be dreaming…but could someone dream when they were dead? Because she surely heard Voldemort use the Killing Curse, and she felt the whooshing of the spell as she fell in Severus' arms. Perhaps Severus was dead too, she thought sadly. She reached up, touching his face with her fingers, and whispered, "Severus?"

Severus gathered her tightly in his arms, burying his face in her hair, muttering against her ear. Rose couldn't understand what he was saying, but she didn't care. She was alive, Severus was alive, and Harry –

"Harry? Is Harry OK?" Rose struggled from Severus's tight grip, looking wildly around for her nephew. "Harry!"

"I'm here, Aunt Rose." Harry stood behind Severus, pale and shaking, but most definitely alive.

"I don't understand…what happened?" Rose was confused…how did they all survive this? She looked around and saw Professor Dumbledore behind her, looking down at her.

"My dear, you don't think that I would leave Hogwarts that vulnerable to Voldemort, do you?" Dumbledore's voice was grave and serious, and he looked as if he had aged fifty years, but his blue eyes were twinkling and he had a kind look on his face.

Rose sat up, her head swimming. Severus pressed his lips to her hair, and gathered her more closely in his arms. Rose leaned into him, grateful for his strength and presence…she didn't think she could stand up right now, but she very much wanted to hear what Dumbledore had to say.

Dumbledore waved his wand and a blue fluffy chair appeared out of thin air; he lowered himself in this with a loud sigh. "Ahhh…that's better. Now, although Severus had placed charms and spells throughout Hogwarts and against himself, and you and Harry, it obviously wasn't enough to keep out Voldemort," He put up a hand to stop Severus, who was had opened his mouth to speak.

"No Severus, I'm not blaming you…you did what you could to the best of your ability. Voldemort is too powerful to be defeated by one person, I think. I had long suspected Argus of betrayal, but I couldn't prove anything, and I fear that I may have had some hand in this by not taking action sooner," Dumbledore took off his glasses and wiped his eyes with a weary hand. Putting them back on, he continued, although his voice sounded weary, and his shoulders slumped a bit. "I put a Curse Deflecting Charm on the school…so that any Unforgivable Curse uttered within these halls would be deflected away from the person it was intended for."

"That's why it missed me!" exclaimed Rose. "I thought I had felt something, and I saw the green light…" she trailed off, seeing the strained look on Harry's face, knowing this was how Lily Potter had died.

"I confess, sir, I knew you were a great wizard, but I have never known anyone who could even get close to performing such an intricate, difficult spell," Severus bowed his head. "I am sorry to have failed you by allowing Voldemort inside Hogwarts. I was in a hurry to get back, and forgot my protection charms."

"Severus!" Dumbledore snapped, his eyes flashing a cold, ice blue. "You did what you could to protect Rose and Harry. Did you know Argus would betray us all? No? Then how could I think of you as a failure when you risked your life to report to Voldemort and try to keep him from learning about Rose."

"No, Severus, you are not a failure, and you are one of the bravest men I know," Dumbledore continued in a gentler tone of voice.

Severus lifted his head and it seemed as if he were trying to communicate something to Dumbledore, but Rose didn't know what. Dumbledore just smiled and held out his hands to Rose.

Rose jerked suddenly; she had almost forgotten… "Where is Voldemort? Is he finally gone for good?"

Dumbledore dropped his hands in his lap, took a deep breath, and when he spoke, his voice was tinged with sadness.

"No, I'm afraid not. I don't know how he escaped, as you can't dissapparte from Hogwarts, but he seems to have fled. I have put guards on all the exits, and have had the castle searched, but I fear that he is long gone and won't be seen again until he feels he is strong enough to kill us all; especially you, Harry and Rose," Dumbledore looked over his glasses at the both of them. "I would ask each of you to take extra care and not do anything foolish that could put yourselves in danger."

"Now my dear, it has been a long day for you, I know. Perhaps it is time for you to go to bed…Severus, would you be so kind as to see Rose back to her bedroom? And perhaps you know of a potion that would calm her nerves? Good, good!" Dumbledore rose from his chair, and waving his wand, the chair vanished with a small "pop".

"Come Harry, I know Ron and Hermione will be most anxious to hear your tale, and you can ask me any questions you may have," Dumbledore raised his arm as if to shoo Harry out, but Harry turned and kneeled down by Rose.

Rose put her arms around him and gathered Harry in a tight hug. She thought she heard a small, strangled sob escape from his throat, but when he lifted his head, his eyes were dry.

"Good night, Harry," Rose said.

Harry rose to his feet and followed Dumbledore from the library, slowly.

Severus helped Rose to her feet. She was stiff and achy as if she had been sick with flu for a long period of time. She put her arm out to steady herself, and felt herself gently being lifted in Severus' arms.

"I think it's time for bed," Severus whispered. "I'll take you to your room, and then bring you a potion to help you sleep."

"No, Severus," Rose murmured. "I don't want to go back to my room. I want…I want to spend the night with you…please."

"Are you sure, Rose?" Severus looked down at Rose, his eyes bright with desire.

Rose reached her hand up and drew Severus' head down to hers. "Oh yes, I'm quite sure," she whispered against his lips as he headed for the door, and towards his room.

Rose found Harry on the stone bench by the lake, watching idly as two 3rd year students swam and played with the giant squid that lived in the cold, murky water.

She stood behind him, trying to see things through his eyes, and wondering just what she was going to say to him to make him understand. During the last conversation they had, Harry made it perfectly clear that he would not accept Severus as an ally. Rose hoped that he felt differently after the events with Voldemort a few nights past.

"Harry," she began, laying a hand on his shoulder. Harry jumped as if he had seen a ghost…although Rose was sure that was Moaning Myrtle winking at Harry from the edge of the lake.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't mean to startle you!" Rose sat down beside Harry, with her back to the lake, turning to give her nephew a bright smile, although she felt anything but cheerful about this conversation.

"It's OK Aunt Rose, I was lost in my thoughts anyway. How are you feeling?" Harry didn't turn his head, and Rose couldn't judge his feeling by the flat tone of his voice.

"Oh, you know, still a bit shaky, but Severus has been giving me some calming potions and that's been helping…" Rose trailed off, as Harry had given her a dark glare at the sound of Severus's name.

"Harry, please, I know you feel anger towards Severus, but can't you forgive him? I know if you could just find it in your heart to give him a chance, you'd see how he's changed. I know you won't be fast friends, ever, but Harry…he may be part of your family some day. He…he…asked me to marry him, and well, I said yes," Rose looked down at her hands, a blush staining her pale cheeks.

"Uncle Snape? Oh, won't that be jolly?" Harry laughed, with a faint hint of humor. "Aunt Rose, I am trying…I still can't see Snape as anything but Snape…but for you, I'll try. I know that he loves you, it's just hard for me after all these years to think of Snape as a…well, a good guy!"

"Thank you Harry. I know it's hard for you, and I'm not expecting you to become bosom buddies…I mean, he is still your teacher."

Harry rolled his eyes at this, but looked at Rose with a smile.

"Do you think you could put in a good word about me? I think I failed that last Potions exam," Harry laughed.

Rose laughed with him, but shook her head. "I don't think even I have that much influence, Harry!"

"Yes, Potter, you did fail that last exam…abysmally, in fact. But perhaps I didn't explain the directions to you well enough…I'll try to rectify that in the future," Severus had walked up while Harry and Rose were laughing, and laying his hand on Rose's shoulder, he stood looking down at the two of them.

Harry looked at Severus with a stunned expression on his face. Had his Potions teacher just admitted that he had made a mistake? Harry blinked, thinking that he must have misunderstood.

"I'm, uh, ok, thanks," Harry stuttered, and then added "sir," after Severus cocked an eyebrow at him.

Rose looked from Harry to Severus, her face glowing in the sunlight. Just then, she felt that no matter what happened with Voldemort, that the two men she loved most of all could overcome their anger and fear of each other and things would turn out fine. They were all on the same side, and she knew that with each other's help, they could defeat Voldemort.

Rose leaned over to give Harry a swift kiss on the cheek, then got up from the bench, pulling him with her. She linked her arms between Harry and Severus, and in-between the two men she walked towards Hogwarts and whatever the future held for them.


End file.
